


after rain (there is sunshine)

by BlueSapphire718



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718
Summary: Mito knows how much Madara means to Hashirama, and visa versa. She’s seen the look in his eyes when he thinks Mito or Hashirama aren’t looking. She knows what he wants. What follows is an attempt to introduce Madara to their relationship.(Or, Madara is pining after Hashirama and Mito, Hashirama is pining after Madara, and Mito attempts to try and bring Madara into the fold. Tobirama and Izuna are slightly terrified for life. Snippets of what happens before, during, and after.)
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Exchange no Jutsu 2020





	after rain (there is sunshine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tavina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavina/gifts).



> To Tavina, this is for you! All I wish is that you hopefully enjoy it!
> 
> Just a warning to you, and all those who are reading this, I have added some humor that might be considered inappropriate or sexual, but I toned it down to at least some mentions of it in a... kid's way? I'm not sure if you enjoy swear words in a fic, so I didn't put them in.
> 
> Without further ado, here is your gift!
> 
> Enjoy!

Tobirama stares at her in undisguised shock. “You want to do _what_.”

Mito refuses to be cowed by her brother-in-law, only sipping her tea slowly before setting it down to meet blood-red eyes. “I said,” she repeats patiently, because Tobirama seems to be in disbelief with what she wants to do. “I want to have Madara part of my marriage with Hashirama.”

“You want the Uchiha Clan head to marry you and Hashirama,” Tobirama says flatly, like he can’t believe her words.

“You have heard what I just said.”

“For _Sennin_ ’s sake.” Tobirama pinches the bridge of his nose, drops the brush in his hand as he sighs, as if he’s too tired to deal with this. “What gave you the _bright_ idea that courting Uchiha Madara is the _best_ course of action, Mito?”

“Love,” she says simply, and her brother-in-law looks just about ready to throw himself out of the window or smash the cup of tea in front of him. His eye twitches and Mito only sips her tea to hide her smile. Tobirama has always been a dear friend to her, but this is something he would never understand until he experienced love as well.

It’s something that he’ll never understand until he has someone to love as a partner, someone to trust for life. Given the glare Tobirama is currently giving her, he understands that all too well.

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to make me help you,” Tobirama says. Mito pointedly raises an eyebrow, and he sighs. “This is going to end horribly...”

A flash of annoyance flickers at the edge of her senses in the outside world, makes her smile and sip her tea again. Well, isn’t this an interesting development. At least she has Tobirama’s support in leading Madara straight for her married life with Hashirama, and soon, Izuna’s.

“Says you. Now, I will have to be going. A certain Uchiha seems to want to see you.” Mito raises gracefully to her feet just as something rattles outside the window, followed by a loud call of her brother-in-law’s clan name. Tobirama looks like he just signed his death certificate. 

“Senju!” Izuna shrieks behind her, as Tobirama lets out a string of curses that would make Hashirama faint if he heard them. “Come out here and face me, you coward!”

“ _No_. Get out.”

It’s good to be such a loving sister-in-law.

* * *

When Uchiha Izuna shows up at the doorstep of the mansion known as her home, Mito only opens the door and tilts her head to the side. “Hello, Uchiha-san,” is all she says.

“You want to seduce my _brother_?” Izuna asks outrageously instead of a proper greeting. Mito delicately raises her eyebrow and motions to one of the seals invisible on her sleeves; it seems that the Uchiha could use a reminder why she’s a well known _fuuinjutsu_ master. Izuna immediately blanches, much to her pleasure. “Hello to you as well, Hashirama’s _demon_.”

“I see you still have that blundering tongue of yours,” Mito says.

“Screw you.”

“I would tell you to screw me yourself like the coward you are, but I prefer to either have my husband or your brother... or both,” she blandly tells him, which is true. She would rather have Hashirama, Madara, or both of them in her bed cuddling. Not that she’d tell the Uchiha that.

Izuna wrinkles his nose. “Okay, _gross_. I don’t need to know what you wanna do to my brother in bed.”

“Are you here to help?”

“No, I’m here to steal your box of mochi. _Of course_ I’m here to help.” The Uchiha sniffs and turns his head, and- oh. _Oh_. Is that a _mark_ on his ear? Mito is very intrigued. “I need my brother to get laid. He’s been moping ever since you and your husband got married, and I would _like_ him to _stop moping_.”

“Wonderful,” Mito says lightly, her plans running through her head as she smiles brightly at the Uchiha. Said Uchiha looks as if he’s a deer caught in the act of stealing, which he's not. Whatever is he even scared of? All Mito wants is his brother and Hashirama.

“You look like you have an idea,” Izuna tells her.

She smiles, just the way her ancestors are known for, especially when it comes to being rather... creative. “Well, there _is_ this one idea...”

A few minutes later, Izuna is staring at her with a horrified look.

“You are a _devil_ ,” he says with a strangled voice. “Why did I even _bother_ to _help you_?”

“You’re the one who made a deal with the said devil,” Mito mildly says, because it’s true and she’s going to enjoy this. “Now, please, come inside and have tea with me. We have much to discuss, you and I.”

Izuna looks like he wants to run for his life.

* * *

“A what.”

Hashirama hums, unsure of what Madara is wary about. After all, his wife is the best partner he can ask for, especially when she comes up with brilliant ideas for them to relax with each other. The bonus this time? Madara gets to come with them! “Mito invited you to come with us to a hot spring. It’s a mixed bath, so we’ll be able to talk together. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Madara makes a wounded noise, and Hashirama has to turn around to stare at his best friend in concern. There seems to be something terrifying about that idea, if Madara’s _sakki_ flickering wildly indicates anything. It doesn’t bother him as much anymore, but it’s still concerning. “Madara?”

“I’m fine,” Madara wheezes, his face bright red.

Strange.

(He wants to cuddle Madara in bed but he doesn’t say it out loud. Nor does he try and brush the strands of hair from Madara’s face.)

“Are you sick?” Hashirama asks worriedly. “We can cancel it and schedule it for another time-”

“No!” his best friend blurts out, interrupts him, flails his arms around and nearly knocks over one of his potted plants. Hashirama yelps and reaches out to grab said potted plant out of Madara’s reach. “I’m fine!” Madara says hurriedly. “I’m fine.”

Hashirama slowly blinks at him, before hesitatingly smiles at him. “If you’re sure...”

* * *

“Your sister-in-law is scary,” Izuna says as Tobirama levels a glare at him. He elects to ignore it, because one, that is _rude_ , and two, he’s more concerned for his brother’s sanity. 

Izuna would also like to add that he thinks the Senju Clan is insane, except he will not say that out loud. Besides, the Senju Clan can’t be that much crazier than the Uchiha, right?

“I am aware of that,” Tobirama flatly answers, before the Senju glances behind them. Izuna follows his gaze, to the large piles of papers near the Hokage’s desk. Suddenly, he’s very grateful that Hashirama took the job of becoming the Shodaime Hokage, because he never wants to deal with that much paperwork.

“What are we going to do with those, Senju?” he asks warily.

Tobirama smiles, rather viciously and unlike him, Izuna has to add. “Very easy, Uchiha. We divide them up among us and the other Clans. They deserve to be buried under their own paperwork.”

Okay, so maybe there _is_ a reason why the Senju Clan seems to be _insane_. And _petty_.

Clan of love, his foot.

More like a Clan of _absolute insanity_.

* * *

Madara would _like_ to say that he appreciates pretty people.

Hashirama has been included in that category ever since they faced each other in battle, sharp focus and graceful movements with his style, while being clumsy and _beautiful_ outside of battle. There’s something elegant when the man moves, with purpose, a sunny smile, and the ability to cheer people up without realizing it.

Uzumaki Mito? Madara cannot claim he is jealous of her marriage to Hashirama, no. No, Mito has a calm composure that has many cowering before her when she enters a room, speaking with purpose and deadliness in her voice. It’s the kind of composure he wants to break, the kind of person he’d love to tumble into bed with.

He has never seen her dive into a battle, but from the way she acts, speaks, moves, the gentle curves of her brush when she’s making a seal... she’s deadly. Deadly as Hashirama, and it’s beautiful to see two such people together in front of him.

Point to be concluded, Madara apparently likes pretty people who can break _him_ , literally and metaphorically.

Also to note, Uzumaki Mito is a _tease_.

The woman is smiling at him from across the hot spring, Hashirama lying against her side with a sleepy smile that should be _illegal_. Mito is smiling, seemingly beckoning him towards her with said smile, and he’s not sure if he should or just sit and wait.

Her lips curl into a sly smirk, and Madara is slightly frightened by the way she seems to be advancing him despite the fact she’s sitting on the other side of the hot spring.

He swallows, turns away to stare at the steam rising from the water.

Madara is so, so screwed.

* * *

Correction; Madara is about to be _very_ screwed and he means it _literally_.

Hashirama hovers worriedly behind Mito as she easily corners him to the wall. His eyes flicker with an untold emotion as his hands hover above Mito’s shoulders. Mito, on the other hand, well.

Well. That’s no one’s business but his.

(He’s being pinned to the wall and he _likes_ it.)

He’s slightly dazed, shocked, and really and honestly, he wants to kiss them both senseless. Mito seems to know that, when she leans back and Hashirama is suddenly shoved against him with a squeak. Hashirama’s hands grip his hips and Madara can feel his face heating up.

“Are– are you okay with this?” Hashirama asks frantically, endearingly, makes Madara want to laugh helplessly. “This– this is very sudden and all–”

“If he didn’t want this, he would have pushed you off already, Hashirama,” Mito says simply, and Madara wants to punch her in the mouth. With his own. Just to shut her up. Except Hashirama has his hands on him and all Madara wants to do so many things to him. To both of them.

“Just shut up and kiss me, you stupid Senju,” Madara tells him breathlessly.

Hashirama obeys with a soft smile.

* * *

“I,” Izuna says, a few months later when they’re all sitting at the dining table, “did not sign up to watch you be all mushy when I’m _eating_.”

 _That is an understatement_ , Tobirama thinks as he takes a spoonful of soup into his mouth and ignores how Madara and Hashirama are leaning against each other. Mito is smiling softly, and his brother looks happy. He lets it go.

(Everything is right with the world.)


End file.
